


Dark Side of the Moon / Frikey

by cqnventionalweapons



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Vampire AU, smut is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqnventionalweapons/pseuds/cqnventionalweapons
Summary: "You need to tell him Frank, you've been dating him for five years! How hasn't he noticed!" Ray exclaimed. Frank snorted. "I'm surprised my fangs didn't like cut him or something"
Relationships: Frank Iero & Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frikey - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Dark Side of the Moon / Frikey

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my first frikey oneshot. i thought of this during french class lol. trigger warning for blood, mentions of needles and mentions of death.

Ray sighed in disappointment as he collapsed on the bench of the picnic table, sitting underneath the tree that he and Frank always reside at. "You need to tell him Frank, you've been dating him for five years! How hasn't he noticed!" Ray exclaimed. Frank snorted. "I'm surprised my fangs didn't like cut him or something" He said, climbing up to a tall branch at the top of the tree. "You need to tell him. I can't believe you Frank" Ray scolded the boy with a disappointed dad look on his face. "And get down from there! You're going to get hurt" Ray said firmly, but Frank just smiled, his fangs poking out of his mouth a bit. Frank then jumped down from the tall branch and onto the picnic table, scaring Ray. 

Ray shrieked and covered his face. "I can't get hurt, I'm a vampire" Frank said in between chuckles. "That's not funny, dickwad!" Ray yelled, punching Franks pale arm. Frank didn't even flinch. He just laid down on the picnic table and bathed in the setting sun. "Do you sparkle in the sun?" Ray asked. "No dude, what the fuck. This isn't Twilight" Frank replied. "So Mikey doesn't latch onto your back and you don't say 'you're my little spider monkey'" Ray joked. Frank replied by kicking his arm. 

A small but comfortable silence washed over the two, but was broken by Frank squeaking out a question. "Hey Ray?" He whispered. Ray replied with a small hum. "Do you think Mikey'll leave me once I tell him?" He didn't even want to imagine it. Mikey had been his rock since they first got together in ninth grade. It had been Franks twelfth time repeating ninth grade at the time. He would switch schools and do high school all over again until he aged to look 18. Frank had spent five years of his life with Mikey, he couldn't imagine not being with him. Before Mikey he would wallow in self pity. The same old 'Oh I'm 122 years old living in 14 year olds fucking body and I can't get a boyfriend or girlfriend' shenanigans running through his head were too draining. Mikey fixed that. He made him endlessly happy. 

"I don't think he will" Ray said after awhile. "And if he does I'll kick his ass" Ray added, making Frank burst out into laughter. "Shut the fuck up, you wouldn't hurt a fly" Frank said with a small laugh. "I would hurt Mikey though, I have some serious ass kicking skills" Ray sounded confident with himself. "Yeah, sure. Whatever, Ray" Frank rolled his eyes jokingly, making Ray smile. 

Ray looked down at his watch. It was 8:54 pm. The sun was down and Frank was supposed to meet Mikey at the quarry soon. "Frank. You need to go if you wanna be there on time" Ray was basically Frank's mom. He took care of him, which was funny because Frank was 100 years older than him. "Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow, hopefully" Frank said, rolling off the picnic table. "Hopefully?" Ray asked, standing up and following Frank, who was already walking away from the tree. "Yeah man, you never know. Mikey could stab me with a flaming pitchfork and kill me!" Frank exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm sure Mikey isn't going to stab you with a flaming pitchfork, Frank" Ray reasoned, catching up to Frank. "You never know, Gerard could" Frank replied with a shrug. "Frank. Your boyfriends brother isn't going to stab you with a flaming pitchfork! I bet he won't even find out" Frank just hummed in response and stopped walking. "Good talk, Raymond" He said with the flash of a smile. "See you tomorrow" Ray said firmly. Frank nodded and headed off towards the quarry.

-

Mikey laughed. "Cool!" He exclaimed, looking back to his feet, that were dangling off of the quarry. "'Cool'? That's it? No stabbing with with flaming pitchforks?" Frank asked his excited boyfriend, confused. Mikey laughed and shook his head. "No! You're a fucking vampire! That's cool!" He smiled wide. "Mikey, I'm a vampire for fucks sakes. You're not even a little bit scared?" Frank asked with a sigh. "No? Am I supposed to be?" Mikey was confused. Is this bad? Was Frank planning to fucking eat him?

"No, it's good that you aren't. I was thinking you were gonna be super pissed or something" Mikey smiled softly and kissed his boyfriend. He got his lip caught on his fangs as he pulled away. He pulled a hand up to the blood pooling on his lip and Frank chuckled, making Mikey grin. Mikey licked away the blood and kissed his boyfriend once more. "Nothing could change me loving you Frank. Not even you being a fucking vampire. I love you so much" He said softly. "I love you too. Even though you're just a boring human" He said with a joking scoff. Mikey shoved him with a laugh. "Dick" He muttered, making Frank laugh.

"So.. how'd you die?" Mikey asked with a look fascination. "Stabbing. Dad went crazy, killed me, tried to kill mom. She changed me" Frank explained. "O-Oh wow" Mikey stammered. Frank had always just told him that his parents were out of the picture. That's not entirely untrue. 

"Where's your mom then?" Mikey inquired, adjusting the beanie that was pulled over his messy straightened hair. "Salem" Frank answered, looking out into the darkness. "Isn't that for witches?" Mikey thought aloud, making Frank let out a small breathy chuckle. "Yes babe, it's for witches" He laughed. "You're cute" Mikey said, before cutting himself off with a gasp. "Oh my god! I can be your Bella! You're Edward and I'm Bella! This is perfect" He was so excited, it made Frank admire him even more. "That's perfect except for the part where Bella also becomes a blood sucking demon like me" Frank explained. "How do you eat?" Frank twiddled with his thumbs. "I used to steal blood from hospitals and stuff. Now I just know a guy who gets me some. But it all changes once you turn your soulmate. Once you turn your soulmate, you don't crave blood anymore" Frank used to crave blood so badly he wanted to kill. Although he had never killed someone before, the cravings were so bad he considered it.

"Will you turn me?" Mikey questioned. Frank looked towards him. "Only if you want me to" Mikey's face lit up. "I will. If it helps you, I will" He offed excitedly. "You're not doing it for me. If I'm turning you, you're being turned for your needs. Not mine" Frank said firmly. Mikey nodded. "Okay. Let's do it" He replied. He moved his head back, so his neck was exposed. Frank leaned in, his lips ghosting on Mikey's neck. He leaned in a bit more and planted a kiss on Mikey's neck before pulling away totally. "I'm not turning you. Not today at least" He whispered and Mikey nodded.

-

Mikey sat on Frank's bed. Frank was in the kitchen, getting food for the two. Frank lived in a nice apartment with Ray, they had bought it together two years prior. 

Once Frank was back in his bedroom, arms full of food, he smiled at Frank. "Hey babe" Frank smiled at Mikey. "What do you wanna watch?" Frank asked, as he set down sodas and snacks on the bed and cuddled up against his boyfriend. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Mikey spoke with a small foolish grin. "I fucking hate you" Frank said with a laugh. Frank ended up turning on The Office and hugging Mikey against him. "Why won't you turn me?" Mikey whispered. Frank shook his head. "Because I don't want to hurt you" Frank whispered back. Mikey pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned his head back. "Drink a little" Mikey offered. "Mikey, I'm not gonna-'" Mikey shot his head back up and glared at Frank. "Do it. Now" He said, threateningly. Frank wasn't threatened at all though. He was a vampire for fucks sakes. He was scared Mikey was gonna leave him.

And that's what made him push Mikey back and plunge his teeth softly into his neck, drinking a little blood. "Mmph Jesus fuck!" He cursed. It felt like two giant needles digging and scraping around his neck. But it was nice. He felt close to Frank. Frank could feel Mikey clutch at his arm and that's when he pulled away. He rose to his feet and looked at the younger boy laying on his bed. Mikey pushed himself up totally, resting against the headboard of Frank's bed. He smiled at Frank. He was totally fine. A little pale, but other than that, he was totally okay. 

"What the fuck, Mikey? I thought you were hurt. Did it hurt?" Frank asked him. Mikey grinned even wider and pushed the glasses on his nose up a bit. "Yeah, but it was a good type of hurt. Like a content type" Mikey said, nodding a little as he spoke. Frank huffed and slid back into his spot. "Okay masochist" He mumbled under his breath. Mikey shoved him a little. "Shut the fuck up, you're the vampire here" Mikey replied, his gaze fixating back on The Office. Frank just rolled his eyes and smiled at the younger.

-

"Can I turn you?"

Mikey turned to Frank, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He had constantly asked Frank for him to turn him over the past year, but eventually gave up when Frank kept saying no. It had been about a year since Frank had told him about his vampirism, if that is the correct term, and Frank's fresh human blood cravings have gotten so much worse. Frank occasionally would bite Mikey's lip with his fangs, making it bleed to feed the cravings. Or miss some of their dates because he was tearing himself apart, wishing for fresh human blood. Even Ray was noticing. Sometimes he would have to get Ray to lock the doors and chain him to his bed like a mental patient because he knew he would cave. Mikey didn't like seeing Frank like this. But now that Frank was asking, he wasn't sure.

Mikey slung his legs over the edge of the quarry. "I'm not sure Frankie" He sighed. "You were begging me for months! Now that I finally give in, you don't want me to turn you?" Frank asked, defensively. It pissed him off. Mikey probably just loves to see him writhing in wallow and self pity because he craves human blood. 

"No, Frank. I want to be turned, it's just what if we aren't actually soulmates?" Mikey didn't even like to say it. He'd been with Frank for six years at this point, what if something happened and they broke up and they end up being depressed vampires forever?

"I know you're my soulmate" Frank stated.

"How?"

"Because... I just-fuck! I just fucking know, Mikey. You make me the happiest I've been in 123 years! If that isn't enough, I don't know what is" Frank exclaimed.

"Okay" Mikey replied, standing up.

"What?"

"Turn me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, do it" Mikey said, smiling happily.

Frank hesitantly grabbed Mikey softly, before sinking his teeth into his neck as Mikey's blood curdling screams rang out into the silent quarry air.

-

"Frank. I can't believe you right now" Ray scolded, staring down at Mikey's limp body, that was covered in a mess of sheets and blankets in Frank's bed. Frank had neglected to tell Mikey that the process of becoming vampire, would leave you drained. So drained that the person with the newly consumed vampire venom in their system, will be near dead for like three days. It had been almost three days since Frank had dragged Mikey's limp body back to his and Ray's apartment. Ray wasn't happy to see that sight.

Mikey barely had a pulse. He was unbelievably pale, with dark bags shining prominently under his eyes. He's asleep most of the time, but he was awake at the moment. Mikey was draped in Frank's lap, Frank petting his hair. "I haven't done this before! I didn't know what would happen! I'm sorry" Frank sighed. Frank felt horrible. Mikey was barely breathing. He could barely keep his eyes open. It's because he had to be dead to be turned. Frank's venom was slowly and painfully killing him.

"Well his pulse is fading so that's a good sign. His heart will stop and the venom will recharge it and he'll be a vampire. He's been like this for like 21 hours? So that should be in-" Ray looked down, reading off a website on his phone. "Three hours"

-

Ray was right. Three hours later Mikey was screaming and kicking around. He shot up and wailed out in pain. "F-FUCK!" He screamed. 

Frank put a hand on Mikey's arm, trying to reassure him that it's okay. He gripped Frank tightly, with his free hand, hard enough to leave a mark. Frank whimpered and ripped his arm back. Mikey cried out, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his head. "F-Frankie. It..it hurts. It feels like it's b-burning!" Mikey breathed out, trying to catch his breath. "I know darling. It'll be over soon though. You got this" Frank said with a small smile, rubbing his back sympathetically. 

Ray rushed into the room a few minutes later. "Hi. Sorry. Neighbour asked what was happening. I just told him Mikey stubbed his toe" Ray laughed and looked down to his arms, that were stuffed with supplies and stuff to help Mikey. "Oh shit! Sorry! Here Mikes, I got you a cold cloth and a Gatorade" Ray tossed the bottle of blue Gatorade and the red stained towel, presumably makeup stained, to Frank. Frank held the cloth to Mikey's forehead and left the Gatorade. 

"Why a Gatorade?" Frank asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Electrolytes!" Ray exclaimed. "You alright, Mikes?" Frank whispered, he was answered his a scream of pain.

-

It had been hours of Mikey whimpering and crying and screaming. But he hadn't made a noise in ten minutes. Frank was starting to worry. "Mikes?" he asked, shaking the younger boy in his arms. Mikey shot up. Frank looked in his eyes, desperately trying to get an second of eye contact from Mikey. His lifelessness was terrifying. "Mikey?" Frank asked once more. Mikey turned more into Frank's vision. "Am-Am I a vampire?" Mikey asked, his eyes meeting Frank's gaze. Mikey's eyes were red. They were fucking red. Frank remembered having red eyes for the first month of being a vampire. He was forced to wear contacts.

Mikey bit his lip accidentally with his new fangs. A prick of blood welled up in the cut. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Frank asked. Mikey grinned.

"I'm bloodthirsty"

**Author's Note:**

> this was really shitty but thank you so much for reading! i appreciate it a lot <3 small reminder that my wattpad is cqnventionaweapons and my tumblr is pathetic-pansy if you wanna shoot me a message or follow me !


End file.
